<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maybe by rosesrunaway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581939">maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesrunaway/pseuds/rosesrunaway'>rosesrunaway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZONE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Romance, not really that angsty lmao, so chill out ladies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesrunaway/pseuds/rosesrunaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝maybe in our next lifetime, i'm not like this anymore and we will be together for real.❞</p><p> <br/>❝why can’t we also be together in this lifetime? and the other next ones too?❞</p><p> </p><p>call jang wonyoung selfish, but is it bad to yearn for ahn yujin's love?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please leave some comments after~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is known that Jang Wonyoung is whipped and very much in love with Ahn Yujin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But it is also known that Ahn Yujin is certainly not interested in Jang Wonyoung.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Awwe, that sucks. But it happens. Wonyoung isn’t the only person in the world who pines for their particular love interest. To be honest, that thought made her feel better, at least, slightly— knowing that you aren’t the only person who suffers from unrequited love? Hmm, she could relate to a lot of people out there, she doesn’t feel alone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>However, Wonyoung is not your typical admirer, she’s very vocal and expressive about her deep admiration for the older girl— okay, maybe she also had this phase where she kept it all in and kept denying her feelings. Well, after all, she and Yujin have a nice and close friendship that Wonyoung couldn’t afford to lose but that was a few years back then.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eventually, Wonyoung grew tired of keeping those blooming feelings to herself and started to be vocal about it, she confessed— risking her friendship with Yujin. Fortunately or unfortunately, Yujin was cool with it, she reasoned out that <em>‘it happens’</em> and understood it perfectly, however, the older became a little bit distant and cautious about her words around her. There weren't drastic changes between them but still, it was very noticeable— most especially their close friends, they gradually noticed it and tried to comfort the two of them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wonyoung wasn’t really expecting anything, anyway. She already knew what may happen. Yujin… she doesn’t simply believe in love, romantic love, that is. She has a very bitter view to it, and no, not because of a break-up or anything. She believes that it doesn’t exist, that it won’t make her happy.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Maybe she got the influence over her single mother, Wonyoung knew how much Yujin went through in their childhood days because of her broken family. Not surprising that she has a very uncommon perspective about love.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But anyway, back to Wonyoung. She thought that it would be better for them to be friends anyway, they are your typical best friends who people get jealous of because even if they are opposites, they get along so well easily. Most people never really think that they would make a great couple, except for their friends who really like them for each other.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>With that, Wonyoung decided to stay chill, and be her usual self but more playful now— she loves to tease Yujin, especially to make her fluster and catch her off-guard. She would just suddenly compliment and say very sweet things to her, also just suddenly taking her into dates (she’s the only one who thinks of it as dates) and giving her gifts casually like a girlfriend will do to her lover.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>Moving on</em>, that choice is always there. That was Wonyoung’s first choice when she finally accepted those feelings for Yujin but then, it was no use especially whenever she kept trying. She decided to let it be, maybe that even without her knowing, she will move on. She just let it to naturally happen— let her feelings vanish naturally and you know? She's enjoying having these cute foreign feelings for her best friend, actually. The way Yujin can make her day easily by just breathing, the way Yujin can make her giddy and smiley with just a simple glance, the way Yujin can lift her mood up with a small cheer— just everything.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>However, of course, Wonyoung wouldn’t deny— she gets a little bit hurt sometimes. She likes the idea of being in a real relationship with Yujin, of course, she doesn’t exactly want for them to stay best friends only. Wonyoung wants to kiss Yujin too, to taste her lips and embrace her in a very loving way, to hold hands with her, to receive <em>‘i love yous’</em> from Yujin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She’s yearning for Yujin’s love and romantic affection.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And of course, she does get jealous too whenever people try to woo her best friend, heck, she’s even vocal about it. She doesn’t have the right, yes, she knows that, since she doesn’t own Yujin in the first place but to be honest, she doesn’t care anymore, it’s not like Yujin gets uncomfy whenever she rants about her feelings.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wonyoung always asks herself in the middle of sleepless nights— perhaps, is there a chance for Yujin to fall in love with her? Will she be the person who will change Yujin’s view about love? Is there a chance for the two of them to get together?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She could only hope for the pain to subside, she can’t expect for this pain to change into something very fluttering because in the end, she might just get disappointed and get hurt even more.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I like your eyes,” Wonyoung mindlessly complimented, dazed— gaze glued to the woman sitting in front of her while reading a fictional book.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin looked up, averting her gaze from the book she was reading and placed her attention on Wonyoung, brows furrowed into confusion. “Pardon?” She asked, obviously startled. Wonyoung shrugged, picking up her science book and tried to read it. “I like your lips too,” She added, not stopping. She knew Yujin heard the first one so she didn’t bother to repeat it once again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Just a normal scenario between them: Wonyoung would just randomly compliment the older woman at random times then try to flirt with her. At this point, Yujin is already used to it, she still sometimes gets surprised and taken aback though.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I wonder how it feels if it’s pressed into mine.” The younger said, placing the book on the table again and stared at Yujin who stared back at her with the same intensity. “Wanna try?” She suggested playfully but of course, half-meant and threw her best friend a flirty wink.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin snorted, putting her attention back to her book again. “No thanks,” She responded plainly and flipped the pages. “Seriously, Wonyo. Why did you get this flirty when you caught feelings for me?” She asked suddenly with an amused smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Pouting, Wonyoung sulked first because Yujin turned down her offer, again. “Blame yourself,” She replied, huffing. Yujin chuckled at her reaction. “You’re the sole reason why I’m currently like this.” She added with a smile, finally picking up her book again from the table.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There was a hearty laugh, Wonyoung’s heart flipped. “Wow, now it’s my fault that you became so… cheesy, like that?” She said, shaking her head before giggling.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>At first, they were awkward about it, the changes between them. Of course, they were still a little bit off but along the way, they started to get used to it. Wonyoung became naturally flirty and playful around Yujin while the latter just would only think her words as best friend-ly jokes. Yujin never really takes it seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a silence between them after a few minutes before Wonyoung suddenly spoke up again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I really like you,” The younger blurted out, eyes still glued on the book since she doesn’t have the guts to meet eyes with Yujin. She literally says <em>‘I like you or I love you’</em> like it’s just a simple <em>‘Hello’</em> to the older woman. She literally says it on a daily basis, actually.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin looked at her again, but Wonyoung couldn’t really see her expression. “And I think you should really move on,”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin doesn’t get it, really. Being in love, that is.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>That was why when Wonyoung first confessed to her, she didn’t believe it. Maybe she just mistakenly thought that her sisterly love for her is actually romantically love but that was not the case.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But Wonyoung more than willingly proved that she actually really likes her, that she’s so madly in love with her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It bothered her, it scared her, actually until now. She doesn’t want to lose their friendship, she doesn’t want to lose Wonyoung that was why she tried her best to stay the same and shrug everything off and just let Wonyoung’s flirtiness pass and let her be.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin is uninterested, she doesn’t have any slightest plans to enter a relationship or admire someone romantically, she would rather just spend her life alone. Peace and quiet, no responsibilities and all. Dealing with Wonyoung already exhausts and scares her, what more if she would already deal with a real lover, Yujin would rather just stay away from people and just live together with her future dog that she will name Ajo, thank you very much.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>To be honest, she’s guilty, she pity Wonyoung. They were childhood friends and now, best of friends. Why does she had to fall for a stupid and heartless Ahn Yujin? Out of the people around? She has a decent amount of willing suitors too, even rich and handsome but Wonyoung chose to chase for her even if there is no chance at all?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>One of the main reasons she hates being in love or just simply, love. It makes you do the stupidest thing ever for a certain person even though they might hurt you in the end, and Yujin doesn’t like it. Yujin doesn’t want to experience it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Call her weird or anything but you can’t blame her for thinking differently than the others.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin doesn’t want to feel hurt, and to hurt someone. That’s why she kept insisting Wonyoung to move on from her already because she can’t give her anything, and hurt the younger further. The least thing she ever wanted to do to her best friend is to hurt her, to break her heart (but she’s already doing it).</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But damn, Wonyoung is stubborn, insisting that she would be okay. Yujin knew deep inside that she isn’t and she won’t be until her feelings disappear (which has a 15% chance rate).</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin would admit though, she wondered quite a few times if she would accept Wonyoung and be her girlfriend, what would happen? Will they be happy? Of course, they will. Wonyoung will be more than happy, and that would simply make her happy too.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sometimes, she asks herself. Why is she like this? Why can’t she try?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ahn Yujin, what a coward, you are.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She would be lying if she says that she wouldn’t like to try and work things out with Wonyoung, but it terrifies her so she would just keep mum and let everything be, rather than hurt Wonyoung further in the end because she just simply <em>can’t</em> do it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When everyone thinks Wonyoung is the only one suffering, Yujin is, too.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin is not entirely uninterested as many people think, like Wonyoung thinks.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Wonyoung, I told you, Minjoo is just literally a friend.” Yujin said, obviously frustrated as she walked to the kitchen, a frowning Wonyoung following behind her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They just came from the cafe downstairs. Both of them are roommates, yes, of course. Yujin was more than okay living in the same roof with the younger, after all, even though she knows that Wonyoung likes her more than a best friend, she’s never uncomfortable around her. Plus, this was their dream when they were younger; being roommates when they reach college.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“She was literally flirting with you there, in front of my salad!” Wonyoung replied, scowling when she reminisced the awful scene earlier.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yes, she was literally eating a salad earlier when Minjoo suddenly appeared and started to talk to Yujin with a very charming smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wonyoung is very irritated, annoyed even. She lost her appetite when Minjoo joined their table and sat beside Yujin, and the latter wouldn’t even give her an ounce of attention anymore too. Just when she thought that her and Yujin’s weekly <em>date</em> would go smoothly…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sighing, Yujin turned to her, tired. “But you don’t have to make a <em>mess</em> like that though. That was very unnecessary, Wonyoung.” She said softly, trying to hold herself back, she knew that Wonyoung is very, very fragile. And to the mess she was pertaining to: Wonyoung <em>‘accidentally’</em> poured her iced tea on Minjoo.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Thankfully, Minjoo is literally a god-sent, she doesn’t get upset so easily like that and just told Wonyoung that it was okay then bid goodbye to the both of them since she needed to go home.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The younger’s eyes narrowed. “Yes, I’m petty! What about it?” She asked, rolling her eyes and stomped her foot on the floor like a brat. Yujin took a deep breath, scratching her nose bridge.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh God, Wonyoung-ah,” She started off firmly. “We’re not going to have this discussion, again.” She added, her voice trailing off. Wonyoung huffed. “Whatever.” She said, taking off her shoes and tossed it around while Yujin just watched her with her cold hazelnut eyes again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You know what,” Yujin said with an arched brow, obviously losing patience. “I think this is getting unhealthy, Wonyoung.” She finally dropped the bomb, and walked closer to the sulking younger and stared at her directly into her eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“We’re not even dating, Wonyoung. Don’t act like a possessive and sulky girlfriend around me.” The older said with a monotonous voice, her eyes are dark but Wonyoung didn’t back down and even leaned closer to piss her even more. “You don’t tell me what to do,” Wonyoung fired back. “I know that very well but do I care? No,” She added with a huff.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin’s mouth went agape out of shock. She bit her lip and closed her eyes to control herself. Wonyoung is being a brat right now and she doesn’t like it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Wonyoung,” She called before opening her eyes. “I really think that it’s getting unhealthy. I think we need to part,” She said with a firm tone. She really thinks that they need some cool off, arguments happen but sometimes, it’s getting too much. Yujin needs space.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wonyoung laughed mockingly and crossed her arms. “Do you want me to stay away, that’s it?” She asked, raising her brow to Yujin who just stared at her. The younger rolled her eyes before taking a step closer until their faces were just three inches away from one another and smirked. “I refuse,” She answered.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Wonyoung whispered seriously yet mischievously before taking a few steps backwards then turned around, walking away from Yujin— even flipping her long raven hair as she harshly opened and closed her room.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin stood there, dumbfounded. What did she even expect?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>With a sigh, she also went back to her room to take a rest. She knew that tomorrow, they will be fine again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s always like that after an argument, Yujin couldn’t resist Wonyoung and vice versa anyway.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Unnie,” A  voice whispered. “Yujin-unnie.” The voice called again, a very beautiful and soft yet familiar voice.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin groaned, she couldn’t believe someone woke her up when she was dreaming of something wonderful. She won’t forgive this person for cutting her dream short, and what the hell? Why would this person disturb her sleep?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She stirred and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes and trying to collect herself up, still very sleepy. She gave herself a few seconds, blinking to focus her vision and saw Wonyoung beside her, looking at her with a big smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Wonyo?” She asked, confused then started to look around. “What’s wrong?” She asked and glanced at the clock, it’s just four in the morning.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wonyoung then reached for her hand, tugging her out from the bed. “I want to eat cereal with you,” She said and before Yujin could even react, Wonyoung managed to pull her out from the bed and dragged her to the kitchen after stumbling on wearing her slippers.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin sat on her usual seat, drowsy and a yawning mess. She slept early but of course, she would still feel sleepy. She wondered what’s on Wonyoung’s mind, why did she suddenly wake her up at 4am to eat cereal…? But then, Yujin remembered, it’s Wonyoung. She can be a little weird sometimes but the older doesn’t mind it, to be honest.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She just watched Wonyoung grab some bowls and spoons before placing it on the table then went back to the counter to open up the cabinet to get the box of cereal. Her eyes lingered for a bit, very dazed— Wonyoung looks good with her oversized pringles printed shirt and messy hair. Well, Wonyoung looks good in general.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Her eyes just followed the younger’s movements until she went back with the cereal and milk, sitting across her before gently pushing the bowl with a spoon in front of the groggy Yujin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wonyoung giggled, finding a newly woken up Yujin very adorable, she's lucky enough to witness it almost everyday.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They silently prepared their cereal and started to eat. Yujin will sometimes doze off but Wonyoung tried her best to make some conversation so the older wouldn’t get so sleepy. Half-way finishing their cereal, Yujin asked. “Why did you invite me to eat a cereal at 4 am anyway,”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wonyoung played with her spoon that was on her mouth before taking it out to answer properly. “No reason in particular,” She said with a sheepish smile before scooping on her bowl again. “I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all…” Added by her and shoved her spoon in her mouth.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin was frozen for a moment before she bursted out into a pit of giggles, shaking her head. “I couldn’t believe you…” She said before continuing to eat.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was a lovely morning, they waited and watched the sunrise together afterwards at their balcony.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin realized something, upon staring at Wonyoung who was looking at the rising sun— rays of sunlight hitting her face, and her long raven hair dancing along the chilly wind, a satisfied smile plastered on her lips.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Maybe she’s ready to risk everything for this girl. She can’t see her future without Wonyoung.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>(</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re in love,”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Yujin turned her head beside her, averting her gaze from Wonyoung who’s far away from their seat— the younger is practicing volleyball with her team, after all, a sports event will happen in one month. And as a supportive best friend and roommate, she went to watch her practice and wait for her so they could go home.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Yena smugly looked at her friend. “You’re very in love.” She repeated and smiled at the younger who just stared at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Snorting, Yujin turned her head away again, her eyes instantly searching for Wonyoung. Her heart suddenly speeding up and flipping in happiness when her gaze landed on the said woman.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Yena almost threw her iced americano to Yujin out of shock.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>)</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Okay, she didn’t really know that it will happen so soon, but to be honest— she kind of expected this already, she just denied it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ahn Yujin is officially interested and also, very much in love with Jang Wonyoung too.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Not much surprising. Deep inside her, she knew that Wonyoung is the one that will break her opinions over love and romantic stuff, and also the only person to ever break her promise to herself that she won’t consider entering a relationship.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It really took her a long time to fall in love back— wait, scratch that, her views about love and fear of possibilities in the near future held her back from accepting, she’s just very sure she fell in love with Wonyoung long time ago but didn’t notice it because she was too busy thinking over not having a lover at all and shoving her best friend away.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She finally accepted it when Wonyoung suddenly confessed to her again one night when they were drinking. The latter wasn’t really drunk but not sober either and somehow, she started to blabber things about how much she loves Yujin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>(</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Yujin looked at Wonyoung after taking a sip from her can. The younger looked dazed, staring at the running television while lazily munching her pizza. It's a peaceful and nice weekend after hell week. Wonyoung suddenly suggested if they could drink a few cans and Yujin can't see why not, maybe two or three would do but not more than five because she knew that the younger’s alcohol tolerance is not really that good.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yujin-ah,” Wonyoung suddenly called for her with a hoarse voice. The older placed her almost empty can on the table before turning her attention to the younger who’s intently looking at her. It made her nervous somehow, scary butterflies wandering around her stomach.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why can’t you try?” She asked, her voice cracking. Yujin instantly knew what Wonyoung was referring to.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Yujin gulped, feeling a lump on her throat. “Because I can’t,” She whispered, looking at Wonyoung with full fondness while the latter looked at her lovingly. She could see the pain on her beautiful honey orbs, her heart suddenly ached.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m really sorry, Wonyoung-ah…” Yujin apologized, biting her lower lip. “Maybe in our next lifetime, I’m not like this anymore and we will be together for real.” She added, her voice trailing off to reassure Wonyoung but the younger looked angry rather, tears started to form in her eyes which made Yujin panic.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“Next lifetime?” Wonyoung asked, breathless, trying to hold back her tears. “Why can’t we also be together in this lifetime? And the other next ones too?” She questioned, shaking her head with a bitter smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Yujin kept mum, her chest continuously ached as she looked at those soulless eyes of Wonyoung, she could feel the pain, her suffering. The younger rarely shows this side of her, the weak and vulnerable side of her. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Wonyoung stared at Yujin softly, her eyes sparkling in tears and made sure she stared right back at the older when she spoke.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you, Ahn Yujin. I love everything about you. It hurts but I want to keep loving you until I have nothing left to give anymore,”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>)</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>That was the time Yujin felt like she was being run over by a ten-wheeler truck. Realization and regrets.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She knows that Wonyoung is hurting, but she didn’t know that she is this… broken, because of her. It really haunted her, guilt creeping on her nerves.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But she was terrified, so she didn’t do anything yet and asked her friends for some advice because she knows if she will decide for herself, then she would just let everything crumble and witness everything go messier even more.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hyewon advised her to go for it, and Yujin was enlightened.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you will just stay as a coward like that then you will hurt Wonyoung even more. But if you do work things out with her, then both of you will be happy. Don’t be harsh on yourself, don’t think that because you hurt Wonyoung, you will think that you don’t have the right to accept her anymore.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yujin-ah, remember. It’s never too late to make it up on Wonyoung. If you’re really that guilty for not reciprocating her feelings so soon then make her the happiest rather than just stay silent even though you already have feelings for her too. You will break her even more if you pick the latter choice.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Why did she even consider staying silent instead of actually doing something to make it up for Wonyoung? Well, you can’t blame her, she’s new to this and doesn’t have any knowledge about it and heck, she knew it— love is actually more complicated than many people think of but she’s learning for Wonyoung, she’s trying for Wonyoung.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“The character development!” Chaeyeon’s voice will suddenly enter her head.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin hissed, wincing when she remembered the teasings she got from her friends. They were kind of annoying earlier but they were also helpful, the tall girl doesn’t even know what she will do if she doesn’t have them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She then looked at her laptop screen, emotionless. She mentally read the bold and huge text on the middle that says,<strong><em> “10 Great ideas and tips to help a coward like you: How to take your partner out for a date without being awkward and looking stupid”</em></strong>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>God, she’s helpless.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin must have realized that she really looked so helpless and decided to call Yena for help. They give decent ideas since they were experienced unlike her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Just take Wonyoung on a date or something. Take her to the beach, she loves going to the beach, yes?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Beach? Hmm, sounds nice. There’s a decent beach just an hour drive from their apartment, and they usually go there once in two months or so to take a walk or a breather. One of Wonyoung’s favorite places too.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After thanking Yena, she hung up and closed the tabs with petty websites, then turned it off before getting up from her chair and went to the living room. She spotted Wonyoung watching ‘Happy Three Friends’ while laughing, and holding a cup of ice cream.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She looked satisfied and happy, so Yujin hesitated to disturb her but before she could even sneak back to her room, Wonyoung noticed her presence and turned to her. “Oh, unnie? Come here, this series is so fun to watch! Watch it with me!” She said, patting the space next to her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin blinked but complied like a loyal puppy that she is for Wonyoung.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She silently sat beside the latter, there was a visible space between them and Wonyoung looked annoyed by it so she scooted closer which made Yujin flinch a bit, cheeks warming up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After she realized and accepted her feelings for Wonyoung that one fateful night, she became jumpy and awkward around the younger because extreme emotions will intensify. She became so blushy and giddy too, her heart would race and it feels like she’s in the clouds whenever Wonyoung was being so sweet and clingy.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Like this time, Wonyoung occupied the space between them and latched herself onto her, leaning her head on her shoulders while clinging on her arm. Yujin swore she froze for a whole minute. Hopefully, Wonyoung wouldn’t feel the harsh beating of her heart.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wonyoung then scooped a spoonful of ice cream and placed it near Yujin’s mouth, even parting her mouth to signal that she will feed her. The older one just took it even though she was never a fan of mint chocolate flavor.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The younger happily fed her, and would occasionally feed herself too and giggle all of a sudden. Yujin knew the reason why— they were sharing the same spoon, somehow, it made her blush when she realized that.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>In the midst of watching, Yujin finally gained some courage to ask Wonyoung out. Clearing her throat, she then scratched her head, she doesn’t usually initiate an invitation or suggestion to Wonyoung so she’s awkward. “Wonyo, I’m just wondering,” She started off. The younger hummed to signal that she has her full attention.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Wanna go on a da— I mean, go to the beach?” Yujin almost slapped herself for almost slipping like that. She then looked at Wonyoung, the latter blinked at her before breaking out into a grin. “Of course~ Right now? The weather looks nice~” She sang, eyes lighting up and sparkling in excitement.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Sure,” Yujin replied with a small smile and Wonyoung squealed a bit before getting off her. “I’ll just change! Give me ten minutes~” She said and skipped her way to her own room. Yujin just shook her head before standing up and going to her room too with a idiotic smile plastered on her lips.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She will confess, if things will go smoothly according to her plan.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin just found herself and Wonyoung already in the parking lot of the beach, walking to the entrance after she parked her car. Wonyoung looked absolutely delighted.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yujin, Yujinnie! Look, I want that!” Wonyoung excitedly pointed to the pinwheel stall near the sidewalk on the entrance of the beach while hopping lightly. Yujin’s heart warmed because the younger woman looked like an excited child who just saw a cute pinwheel for the first time.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The older just followed Wonyoung as the latter dashed to the stall, gaping at the pinwheels with an agape mouth and adorable wide eyes. Yujin just chuckled and went near Wonyoung then started to look at the variety of pinwheels displayed at the store.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hello there, young ones~” An old lady appeared, chirpy and looking very happy upon seeing younger customers. Wonyoung bowed and excitedly greeted back while Yujin just bowed a bit. “Hello, granny~! These pinwheels are so cute! Did you make it yourself?” She asked politely with a big smile. Wonyoung might be sassy and a brat sometimes but she’s a whole polite and a very kind-hearted person, very soft and gentle too.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The store tender’s eyes lit up when Wonyoung started a conversation about her products. “Yes, pretty lady. I did, with the help of my grandson!” She said, looking at her pinwheels adoringly. Wonyoung gasped and beamed. “Wow, nice job granny and to your grandson too!” She said and started to blabber about how good their pinwheels are.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin just smiled as she watched the scene in front of her while looking at the other pinwheels from time to time.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I really like you, pretty lady~! Because of that, I will give you and your charming girlfriend free pinwheels~” The store tender cooed. Yujin blinked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh, we’re not girlfriends—”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wonyoung cut her off smoothly. “Granny, we’re not <em>yet</em> girlfriends. But soon,” She said, and winked at Yujin before picking a pink colored pinwheel then gave the store tender a smile. “Thank you really for this!” She said. She was actually about to protest to pay for the pinwheels but the store tender looked like she really meant it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin huffed, before taking the blue one. <em>Wonyoung is really confident about us</em>, she snickered mentally. <em>But yeah, if I won’t chicken out then we will be girlfriends sooner than she thought of</em>, she added that made her smirk secretly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She thanked the grandma who owns the store and was about to follow Wonyoung when— “You should really go for her,” The store tender said with a soft smile before glancing at Wonyoung who’s happily looking at her moving pinwheel. “She’s a keeper. You look great together too,” She added with a sincere look.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You might lose her if you won’t move quickly. That pretty lady is very godly, I’m sure a lot of people will make a move on her.” The grandma snickered and Yujin’s eyes narrowed, feeling her chest tightening at the thought of Wonyoung being in love with another person that’s not her. She hates it. She could already feel jealousy bubbling up into her stomach.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“So, go,” The store tender nodded her head towards Wonyoung’s direction, still wearing her sweet smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin smiled, shaking her head amusedly. “I will,” She responded before bowing and dashed to her best friend, both of them watching their pinwheels move along the wind.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As usual, Yujin became Wonyoung’s photographer. She took a lot of shots of Wonyoung before they actually walked around the beach, talking and all. Yujin doesn’t get tired of taking shots of her best friend anyway, she’s just so beautiful that Yujin will never get tired of her face, or just existence.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Now, they are currently sitting on their usual spot, shoes off and admiring the beautiful scenery in front of them. The sun will hide any minute now.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>This is one of the most favorite things they do together: watching the sunrise or sunset together, side by side.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They found it very healing, and very exquisite. Even when they were younger, they would watch it from their favorite playground while sitting on the swing, side by side.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Majestic.” Wonyoung complimented, eyes glimmering as she watched the sun slowly go down to the horizon with a smile. Yujin just stared at her, smiling lovingly. “Very,” She whispered, eyes glued to the younger woman beside her, staring at her with full fondness.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They then ate their waffles, enjoying the ambiance and the sound of the crashing waves to the shore. Yujin was too lost into her deep thoughts, mindlessly eating her waffles and chewing it slowly, should she? Or not?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Unnie,” Wonyoung suddenly called for her which made Yujin snap back in reality, humming as she turned her gaze on her. Her heart sped up, Wonyoung looks absolutely magical, there is no such word to properly describe Wonyoung.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I like your eyes,” Wonyoung whispered, directly looking at her eyes. Yujin tilted her head, arching her brow amusedly. “Hmm? Really?” She replied back Wonyoung was taken aback because this was the first time she actually responded properly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But she recovered and answered, “Yes,” with fire in her eyes, obviously sincere. “I like— no, I love everything about you.” She corrected with a smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin let out a hearty chuckle, smiling widely that her dimples poked out, deep— meaning that she’s very, very happy. “I’ve heard,” She calmly answered back and scooted closer, catching Wonyoung off-guard.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wonyoung even almost had a heart attack when Yujin herself was the one who went closer, not her. The older woman never made and initiated such a move like that. And the way Yujin stared back at her like she’s just the only woman to ever exist, it’s making her weak, she’s going to melt soon.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She noticed it, Yujin was acting strange, very strange— not just today but for a whole month. She could easily notice the difference when it’s about Yujin but she just shrugged it off, thinking that it was not really that important. It was just little changes of behavior and actions… Yujin became sweeter, yet a little bit more distant to her. She couldn’t properly describe it but that’s just it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin became much gentle and sweeter, however she also became a little bit more distant and cold. She’s confused but she didn’t say anything.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“So,” The older started off, licking her lower lip. Wonyoung gulped, getting very nervous all of a sudden. “Do you like my lips too?” She asked, getting bolder and bolder.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It caught Wonyoung off-guard but nonetheless she managed to mutter an answer. “Y-Yes,” She stuttered, blushing furiously but why does she feel so off? She was good at this but when Yujin’s being like that, why can’t she talk back? Yujin kept surprising her. “Like I said for the nth time, I want to feel it against mine.” She tried to swiftly throw sweet words and acted cool.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin giggled, Wonyoung pouted and sulked. “Why? You think I was just joking around or what?” She huffed, rolling her eyes playfully. Damn, she really sounded very eager and desperate but does she care? No.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Not really.” The older responded with a sheepish grin. “But hey, I want to tell you something. Lean in closer,” Yujin then whispered, signalling Wonyoung to lean in closer.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What is it?” Wonyoung was confused but she leaned in nonetheless. Yujin grinned, scooting closer to close their proximity even more until they could feel their own ragged breaths fanning mingling with each other.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wonyoung’s heart sped up, feeling herself shaking at their dangerously close proximity. Yujin’s intense gaze didn’t help, especially when it lowered down to her lips.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But before Wonyoung could even say or do anything, Yujin suddenly surged forward, claiming her lips for a swift kiss.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The younger froze, eyes wide in ultimate shock— her heart even stopped for a moment too when she felt something very, very soft pressed against her lips. Her heart bursted rainbows, and her stomach became full of butterflies.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin is kissing her, <em>Yujin is fucking kissing her.</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It didn’t last, it was just a soft and brief sweet kiss that lasted for a few seconds. When Yujin pulled away, she was blushing so madly but her gaze remained on Wonyoung, looking serious.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I love you,” She whispered, eyes soft and pleading. Wonyoung swore she malfunctioned. She blinked, trying to gather herself up but her body and mind didn’t cooperate because of too much shock.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“...What?” She muttered, she could feel her hands shaking on her lap. That just didn’t happen. It won’t sink into her brain. Everything’s too much, everything’s too overwhelming.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wonyoung might really pass out any second now.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin smiled, amused at Wonyoung’s reaction. She kind of expected this already, she just got caught in the moment too so she finally confessed, great timing too. A confession after a sudden kiss, how romantic, yes?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I love you too, Wonyoung-ah. Like, romantically,” Yujin repeated but she cleared it up with a idiotic smile. “Sorry it took me a lot of time to realize.” She then apologized, feeling herself deflating as she thought of Wonyoung’s suffering for god knows how long, more than three years? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wonyoung’s heart flipped, still shook. “H-Huh? Yujin, are you fooling around?” She asked, she doesn’t know what to think of, to be honest— she’s just malfunctioning. Yujin’s smile dropped down. “Do I look like I’m joking? I will never say <em>‘I love you’</em> if I don’t mean it, plus I never said it to anyone?” She explained, puckering her lips a bit but actually, she was just teasing her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“N-No, wait, just give me a few seconds to process this. You just fucking kissed me then confessed to me after, do you think I can properly function after that?” Wonyoung reasoned, trembling and a blushing mess.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin shrugged, pouting. “Okay fine then, I’m taking that back,” She joked and almost laughed as Wonyoung looked at her in horror. She then gathered her things, and glanced at the younger after. “Let’s go home—”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She got caught off-guard, Wonyoung suddenly held her shoulders, making her stay seated on the sand and gave her a glare. “You already said it, you can’t take it back. No,” She hissed before grabbing her collar, tugging her closer as she continued to glare at her. “Say that again,” Wonyoung pleaded, her demeanor shifted again. Her voice was soft, gentle, and desperate.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin didn’t hesitate. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Again, please?” Wonyoung begged, the hand that she used on gripping her collar started to loosen and crawled up to her nape.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I love you, Jang Wonyoung.” Yujin repeated with a small smile, full of love and fondness.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Wonyoung finally realized that Yujin was not really joking and very sincere, she teared up. She couldn’t believe it, after more than four years of loving and pining for her, her feelings got returned. She thought she would never hear Yujin saying <em>‘I love you’</em> to her someday. She just wanted to cry out of happiness.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin then looked at her sadly. “I’m sorry, I’m such a loser and a whole ass coward. I know I don’t deserve you, but please accept me and give me a chance to make you the happiest, I—” But before she could even finish her sentence, Wonyoung pulled her for a sweet liplock.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It lasted longer than the first one, and when they pulled away, they were both flushed and lacking air. Wonyoung then threw herself on Yujin’s arms, the latter didn’t hesitate and wrapped her arms around Wonyoung, embracing her tightly like she doesn’t want to let the younger go.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>So warm, Yujin’s hug is so warm, it’s like she’s home. Yujin is her home.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wonyoung couldn’t help but to shed a few tears, all of the pain, the suffering, the longing— it vanished. She feels so light and content. She’s the happiest this day. Being loved back by the person you love is just absolutely one of the best feelings ever. Too good to be true.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I love you so much,” Wonyoung whispered, calming down, her hug tightening. Yujin slowly stroked her long hair, smiling as she melted on Wonyoung’s embrace. “I love you too.” She said, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the lovely feeling.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The new pair of lovers stayed like that until the sun (who witnessed it all) finally went down fully. The beach is now very dim without the sun, but slowly, the lamps started to flicker on with the stalls around, giving the place some lights. And it’s already the sign that they need to go home.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>On their way to the parking lot, they held hands, tightly. They are smiling ear to ear. Wonyoung’s gaze would even drop down just to watch their clasped hands together, they never really held hands much but this time, they held hands for the first time after they officially became together.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They passed through the pinwheel stall and saw the grandma, smiling at them but her smile got wider when she saw their hands.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Both of them blushed when the grandma winked at them playfully and laughed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After that, they went home. Throughout the ride, Wonyoung kept asking if they are really girlfriends now, that they’re in a real romantic relationship. Yujin would only chuckle and answer her question while holding her hand, and would also kiss the back of it from time to time. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Even when they reached home, they were inseparable. They just parted ways when they needed to change their clothes but after that, in the living room, they cuddled but they didn’t watch any movies or anything. Just talking about stuff, mostly about Yujin’s apologies and rants but Wonyoung just shrugged it off. “I don’t care about that anymore, what matters the most is that finally, I got you,”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After their lovely long deep talk, they finally decided to sleep. But Yujin felt something wrong, like a very sad feeling just thinking that she needed to part with Wonyoung because they need rest.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Wonyoung,” She said, hesitating and scratching her nape awkwardly. They are currently standing in front of their own rooms that are just literally across each other. The younger looked at her expectantly. “Want to sleep with me? Like, we just cuddle, of course. Haha!” She awkwardly said and blushed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wonyoung mirrored her blush, and coughed a bit. “I would love to…” She replied timidly, biting her lower lip.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And Yujin and Wonyoung just found each other cuddling, tucked under the thick sheets that Yujin owns, getting sleepy because of their own comfortable warmth.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin noticed that Wonyoung kept yawning, obviously she’s very sleepy but won’t even close her eyes and tried her best to stay awake. “Wonyo?” She whispered gently. The younger looked at her with her drowsy eyes. “Yes?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Sleep,” Yujin said softly and Wonyoung shook her head. “I don’t want to…” She replied, snuggling to Yujin closer, the latter just gently stroked her hair, she could hear fear lying under Wonyoung’s tone. “Why? What’s wrong?” She asked, and the younger tensed for a bit.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After a few seconds of silence, Yujin heard Wonyoung’s faint voice.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Because I’m scared that when I wake up, everything is just a dream.” Wonyoung confessed honestly. Yujin hummed, so that was what was bothering her. She could understand the younger’s thoughts.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yujin is more than willing to reassure her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Slowly, Yujin leaned away so she could face her lover. She slowly reached for her face and cupped her cheek, caressing it gently with her thumb. Wonyoung looked at her, Yujin could clearly see the happiness yet fear in her eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Everything that happened today, it was real.” Yujin softly whispered, smiling. “I promise that when you wake up, I will be here at your side, still your girlfriend and loving you.” She added before leaning in and kissed Wonyoung’s forehead, next, her eyelids then nose— then cheek, and finally, lips before pulling her closer again.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Wonyoung felt at ease after that, she became sleepier especially when Yujin hummed a song for her that her eyes slowly started to close. So peaceful.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wonyoung couldn’t wish for more. This is all she yearned for, being like this with Yujin like this.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Good night, Yujinnie. I love you.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Good night, Wonyo. I love you too.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>